Weapons
Overview In the post apocalyptic wasteland, the only guaranteed way to increase your chances of survival is the weapon you carry. With a wide range of armaments, some are better suited for certain situations than others, but it ultimately comes down to how you decide to use it that will dictate the prosperity or the collapse of humanity's survival. Weapons Mechanics Damage Range: Weapon mechanics consists of two components: weapon statistics and ammunition statistics. For weapons damage range, it is obtained through taking the sum of the minimum damage of your weapon and ammunition used, and the sum of the maximum damage value of both weapon and ammunition. The damage range is what will be inflicted on an NPC assuming within engagement distance (<100m) and NPC armor is destroyed. Proficiency raises the minimum damage inflicted, as well as maximum damage. Weapon Proficiency: The more you use your weapon, the more proficient you become, however your selected class indicates your innate skill with a particular set of weapons. Classes that don't specialize in a particular set of weapons will inhibit a -50% penalty to weapons proficiency, meaning absolute proficiency is not obtainable. Example would be a Miner class character who specializes in shotguns, with that weapons class, they are able to obtain 100% proficiency, however if they decided to use an assault rifle provided they have the allocated parameters, their proficiency would be capped at 50%. General observed trends in regards to weapon proficiency include increases in maximum and minimum damage, increase critical chance, and unlocking special reload animations that improve reload speeds for certain weapons. Armor Piercing A few words The graphs below have many ? in them. This is to either represent that there is not requirement or that it is currently unknown to myself. Damages listed are not completely accurate. You must add the damage of the current ammo you are using in that gun to give a better damage range. Damage also increases the more you use the specific gun and category of weapon(ex: ASVAL + Assault Rifles). Check your character page to see how well you use your chosen weapon. ~Some stats are not up to date. Weapon List Assault Rifles General purpose, ideal for inflicting damage on enemies whether they are far away or close by. All assault rifles comes with semi-automatic or fully automatic capabilities to fulfill your mission needs. *Marauder-5M is rewarded at the end of the quest chain from "Gunsmith" in Solar City. **The second form of the Marauder-7 is dropped from the Boss Symbiont in the Bunker. Rifles Suited for long range engagements, capable of equiping a high magnifying optic, slow rate of fire but can inflicted devastating amounts of damage for its level class. Primarily bolt action, some are capable of semi-automatic firing modes or automatic. Shotguns Devastating close range weapon for its level class inflicting a large amount of damage, however it is offset by slow rate of fire, reload speed and ammunition capacity of the entry level shotguns. Shotguns come in pump action and semi automatic variants. Nonetheless is there when you want a downed enemy to stay down. Submachine Guns Average damage with high rate of fire, it is offset by the low armor piercing capabilities of pistol calibers in the entry level submachine guns, as well as its voracious appetite for ammunition. All submachine guns are capable of semi-automatic or fully automatic fire modes, and some are capable of burst fire. Disregarding deficiencies, reaching end game weapons will grant you unparalleled firepower. Pistols Knives Explosives *RGD-5M explodes on contact rather than a timer